1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector shielded by a metallic shell thereof
2. Description of Prior Arts
With the development of communication and computer technology, electrical connectors for high-speed data transmission are widely used in electronic systems. As the speed of the data transmission increases, Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) becomes an important issue. Therefore, this type of the connector always comprises a plurality of metallic shields for avoiding the EMI.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,209 discloses an electrical connector comprising an inner shield and an outer shield. A grounding plate integrally forms with the inner shield and another grounding plate extends from the outer shield. The grounding plates of the inner shield and the outer shield respectively connect to corresponding grounding pads on a printed circuit board (PCB) so that electrical connections are established between the inner shield and the printed circuit board and the outer shield and the printed circuit board to protect the connector from the Electro Magnetic Interference. However, such arrangement of the electrical connections requires the printed circuit board to define more corresponding grounding pads thereon, which obviously complexes the manufacture of the PCB.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,037 discloses another conventional connector which comprises a grounding device received in the insulative housing. The grounding device has an end contacting with the inner shield and has another end contacting with corresponding grounding pad of the PCB. An outer shield has a pair of grounding plates and connects to the corresponding grounding pad of the PCB via the grounding plates, However, the PCB still requires numerous ground pads thereon and the manufacture of the PCB is also complexed.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector which simplifies the layout and the manufacture of the PCB to which the connector mounted.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, an electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, an inner shield, an outer shield, a spacer and a rear shield. The insulative housing includes a base portion, a pair of parallel tongues extending forwardly from the base portion, and a number of passageways defined in respective tongues for receiving the terminals. The inner shield substantially encloses the tongues and includes a pair of fingers formed at rear ends thereof. The outer shield encloses both the inner shield and the insulative housing. The rear shield is assembled to the outer shield and electrical contacts with the fingers of the inner shield to thereby establish an electrical connection between the inner and outer shield.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.